The present invention generally relates to a towing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tow bar capable of towing all types of vehicles.
Previously, vehicles were towed by connecting two vehicles with a single chain. While the chain had enough strength to maintain a connection between the two vehicles, using a single chain for a towing mechanism caused several difficulties. First, two drivers were required to tow one vehicle, one driver operating the towing vehicle and one driver steering the towed vehicle. Second, the second driver was also required to provide braking to the towed vehicle when the towing vehicle slowed to prevent the front end of the towed vehicle from colliding with the back end of the towing vehicle. Additionally, because a single chain typically is positioned off-center on the towed vehicle, the driver of the towed vehicle would have to continuously compensate for the off center towing by the towing vehicle.
To overcome the inconvenience of needing two drivers and also eliminating the possibility of damaging the two vehicles by an inadvertent collision, tow bars were constructed of rigid members and fixedly attached to the frame of the towed vehicle as well as to a trailer hitch of the towing vehicle. Each tow bar was designed to be attached to a particular make and model of vehicle and therefore did not have the capability of towing all types of vehicles. Additionally, there was no shock absorbing mechanisms within the rigid tow bars therefore, when the towing car increased or decreased speed, the towed car would jolt the towing car, creating an uncomfortable ride.
Tow bars were further adapted to use chains to secure the towed vehicle to the tow bar. Chains allowed more vehicles to be towed by the same tow bar because hooks attached to the chains were used to engage the frame of the towed vehicle. A come-along was used to effectively shorten the chains and secure the towed vehicle to the tow bar. Although chains are effective in towing cars, chains are heavy and difficult to maneuver under vehicles. Additionally, chains provide no shock absorbing capabilities.
The present invention includes an apparatus for towing a first vehicle having a bumper and a frame where the frame of the first vehicle includes first and second towing features. The apparatus includes a frame having spaced apart first and second side members having first and second securing mechanisms attached thereto. The first and second securing mechanisms include hooks attached to straps. The hooks engage the towing features and the lengths of the straps are adjusted to secure the first vehicle to the towing apparatus.